


Dickjayweek2021 : alpha/beta/omega dynamic

by chiaravargas93



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Dick Grayson, Grooming, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: I really strugled with an idea but i wanted to participe so here a late entry just in time before the end of the event.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really strugled with an idea but i wanted to participe so here a late entry just in time before the end of the event.

It's a secret that he will take to his grave (been there done that and he will do it again if needed) but the replacement wasn't the only robin fanboy in the family.  
He was never at the degré of creepyness of his successor because seriously he often ask himself how have they managed to miss a scrawny kids following them around with his camera like the tiny little stalker that he was.  
(And he try to shut the protective anger that he feel at imagining a pup (his pup, his mind supply all pups that were claimed by the wayne pack were his bruce can be the pack alpha but he is the pack omega and it make them his) alone in the dangerous night of gotham).

" I'm robin and being robin made me magic " he used to said when he was still a bright eyes kids believing that Batman will save him from the horror of the world.  
Batman didn't save him but robin have done it once.  
It wasn't easy to be an omega on the street especially in a place as crime ridden as crime alley, it was an affair of survival of the fittest.  
It was thank to robin that he haven't spent his first heat, the most precious time for an omega with a rapist but what touched him the most was that he didn't save him and call it a day no he have come back to make sure that he was okay even when he haven't want him here.  
It's stupid he know it, it isn't as if the alpha remember him, he was only one of the many person that he saved, he accepted that long ago , that he wasn't and whould never be special to the golden boy.  
Still this event have sparked the admiration that he feel toward him.  
As robin he have feel both admiration and ressentment toward the alpha, the ressentment have only growth as redhood.

But even with how deep his ressentment was his admiration and desire toward the first robin couldn't fade away as does the need to be the one to make him smile and his jealousy .  
He will do anything to not feel that way it will only be trouble both because of their complicated history and because why whould an alpha as eligible as grayson will want him when he is the prime exemple of what an omega shouldn't be (and he is godmamn prood of it).  
But the heart want what the heart want and it only became worse when he have rejoin the pack.  
Even before golden boy whouldn't live him alone , it's nearly touching as desperate he was to have him back in the pack really.  
And he even if it's only to himself can admit that he like to spend time with him and to feel how happy and protective dick scent is when he is with him.


	2. Day 2 raising jason/grooming, possessive dick /day 3 dark dick grayson/day 4 overprotectiveness

How the mighty have fallen indeed, he couldn't accept that his jason died, that he failed him, wasn't even here to help him, so much that he became no better that all the criminal that he have put behind bar since a young age.

He once hear that desesperate call , call for desperate mesure , ironically he became the living exemple of this idiom , he became obssessed to found a way to revive jason so much that he kidnapped a magic user whose power allowed them to make to make a portal to cross dimenssion to force them to do his bidding and sent him to a dimension when jason was alive.

It was easy to remove willis todd out of the equation and gain catherine todd trust, dick have always been charismaric , have always inspired confiance in other people mind even complete stranger, it haven't taken in long to long to get catherine trust to take care of jason while she was in rehab.  
Jason wasn't as trustful as his mother (because she was his mother more than sheila could ever be and just thinking of her make his blood boil and make him regret that he haven't have the chance to torture her like he tortured the joker right under Batman noise) but it's not like he expected anything else in the contrary he will have been disapointed if he trusted him right away.  
Most time that not there was nothing without a price trusting right away a complete stranger in gotham whould have been foolish and jason have never been a fool.

Still it's not as if jason can do something about the situation , if he try to run away dick will always found him (he will always cross heart and sea to found his people and jason wss his have been his since he joined their family , he will never lost his people again) , and he know too well that it's better than the alternative.

It's easy to guess what are the sick thought that jason think that dick want to do to him, it's laughable how restless jason is when week pass and dick doesn't badtouch him, he is only weirdly overprotective .

Dick only smile at how defensive jason is , yes jason is him , but he didn't want him that way, he have zero interrest in a child could that be his world jason or this one .

He is much more interrest in grooming him to be dependant of him , to protect him agaisnt all the danger of this cruel world and to assure that jason will never encounter any villain or even Batman (or any other pest for that matter), he whould never let his feather be cut once more, will never let him fight crime, after all as his big brother , it's only normal to take care of him, his jason is too fragile after all.


End file.
